Goodbye in her Eyes
by spacebunny1224
Summary: Jeremy is getting worried, they both have been acting different...why? Oneshot (JxAxO)


**Goodbye in her Eyes **(JxAxO)

**(A/N :This was just going to be for my Lyoko Chronicles series but I thought this was the best oneshot I've written so far so it should be it's own story :)but you can also find it there too only difference is I touched up the ending so it's better and disclaimer! I do not own the song "Goodbye in her Eyes" by the Zac Brown Band)**

JPOV

Ulrich just got devirtualized leaving Odd and Aelita on their own on Lyoko.

"Make sure you protect Aelita," I instructed Odd, "If she gets devirtualized, we won't be able to deactivate the tower."

"I know I know," he replied, "You don't have to remind me. She's always safe with me."

I raised an eyebrow at that comment. Lately Odd had seemed less clown-like and more serious when it came to Aelita. Why I wondered then I shrugged it off. After all it is his job to protect her along with Ulrich and Yumi.

"Aelita look out!" I hear Odd yell then his dot disappears from the screen off to the right where the digital sea is. There was a megatank nearby I hadn't seen before and then it was destroyed by one of Aelita's energy fields.

"Odd!" I hear Aelita shriek and the screen showed her on the edge.

"Aelita what happened?" I ask typing frantically. Odd didn't devirtualize he was just gone.

"Jeremy, Odd just fell into the digital sea! You've gotta do something!" she sounded panicked.

"Ok, ok, calm down," I said typing more, "I don't think he's gone forever, I can probably get him back just worry about that tower."

Aelita hesitated before heading toward the tower. As I typed and searched for Odd in the digital void Yumi walked up behind me.

"Wow. Odd sacrificed himself for her, that's so strange," she said leaning against my chair. I didn't take my eyes off the screen.

"It was probably an accident that's all. It's his job to protect her," I said casually trying to believe my own words. No. I won't think like that. There is nothing between them. Aelita loves me.

"How soon can you find him?" Ulrich asked with an edge in his voice. I understood that since it was his best friend that might have just disappeared forever.

"Soon as long as you let me concentrate," I said narrowing my eyes.

The tower deactivated on the screen which meant Aelita was successful. I wiped some sweat off my forehead and pushed my glasses more on my face. At least something was going right.

"The tower is deactivated, Jeremy," Aelita informed me in a weak voice.

"Good job, Aelita. I'll bring you in," I said typing and I materialized her.

I kept searching for Odd and I heard Aelita climb up and stand behind me watching. I glanced back at her. Her eyes were full of fear and tears and she watched the screens intently. Her foot tapped nervously.

"How did he fall Aelita? What happened?" asked Ulrich. I continued searching.

"There…there was a megatank that was going to make me fall but he…he knocked me out of the way so he fell instead of me," she answered sounding bewildered. I tried to block that comment out of my head but failed. Odd had sacrificed himself for her. Why? I continued to type and tried ignore everything else. However I couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry when I heard her sobbing behind me. Was she more concerned than a typical friend should be? Or maybe she just felt it was her fault.

"Don't worry, Aelita. Jeremy will get him back I'm sure," said Yumi patting her shoulder.

I smiled when I noticed another dot on the screen, "Yes, he'll be back. I've found him. I've gotta run the right program to bring him back though. It'll just take a few minutes," I said typing furiously.

Aelita perked up immensely, "Oh thank god!" without another word to me or anyone else she had ran and jumped on the ladder and climbed down into the scanner room. I stared for a second after her. Should I be worried now?

Ulrich and Yumi followed after her. After I ran the program I didn't join them. I had to check something. I wanted to notice any signs that Odd and Aelita had feelings for each other besides friendship. As much as I disliked spying I needed to know if Aelita was truly happy with me. I was confident she was, but what if she also liked Odd secretly and denied her feelings until now? It would make sense that she would let the feelings show now if she thought he was dead and I wasn't watching.

I pulled up a window on the screen to my left of the view the camera had of the scanner room. I watched nervously as his scanner opened and Odd fell out.

"Odd!" Aelita was the first one to his side and pulled him up into a sitting position. I hit the enter key to zoom in on the two.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Hey, princess."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him crying still and Odd looked shocked for a moment but hugged her back tenderly. His cheeks turned red. A shiver of fear went up my spine.

Ulrich and Yumi glanced at each other then back at the pair but they were smiling.

"I…I thought you were gone forever, you scared me half to death!" Aelita exclaimed.

"I'm ok," he patted her back, "I'm ok, Aelita." They continued to embrace with Aelita clinging with shaking arms and I gripped the keyboard with my hands. So far this wasn't looking good for me. Friends don't hug like that do they? Not unless they feel something more…

After a few seconds they pulled back but stayed close and stared intently at each other with red cheeks.

Ulrich cleared his throat and they seemed to snap out of it. Aelita looked down and Odd shoved his hands in his pockets and headed for the elevator.

"Let's go I'm starved," Odd said hitting the button.

"We thought you were a goner," Ulrich said chuckling following him. I kept my eyes on Aelita. She kept her eyes on the floor and Yumi walked over and put a hand on her shoulder with a smile. Did Yumi know something I didn't? Aelita smiled back but weakly and they followed Ulrich into the elevator.

I exited out of the security camera feed since they'd all be up here any minute. I didn't really know what to think. They have both been acting strange lately but that doesn't mean Aelita liked Odd right? Maybe they were just really good friends that's all. Of course she was worried about him dying, we all were. Any real friend would be concerned.

I was her boyfriend and we had a date tonight. I had been super busy these past few months with Xana and everything but tonight I would make it up to her. That was my favorite thing about Aelita. She was forgiving.

The elevator door opened and I smiled at Aelita. She smiled back but I couldn't help but notice her smile looked a little forced. I wouldn't let my worry show. I shouldn't even doubt her feelings for me.

I stood up and got in the elevator with them and stood next to Aelita. Odd stood at the farthest point from us and didn't look when I took her hand. I felt a blush come up to my cheeks but when I glanced at Aelita she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Odd. Then she turned to me and smiled back. I breathed a sigh of relief. It had been foolish to worry after all.

On the way home on the bridge I still held her hand and Ulrich and Yumi walked ahead of us along with Odd. I saw him cast a backward glance at us before walking a bit faster with his head down.

"You excited about tonight?" I asked nervously. She didn't answer. I looked at her and she was staring at the ground spacing out. I nudged her and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry what?" her face was flushed. My smile faltered.

"I was asking if you were excited about our date tonight," I said, "You remember? We're supposed to have dinner?" I laughed nervously.

"Oh yes, I remember," she smiled but not the way she usually did. Now I couldn't fight my worrying anymore.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked patting her hand.

"Yes," she looked away, "My mind was elsewhere."

"On who?" I didn't mean for it to come out so accusing-like and she stared at me.

"My father," she answered but looked away again. _She's lying._

"Oh," I looked back at Odd. He had caught up with Ulrich and Yumi and was teasing them. Was she thinking about him?

If she was, I was determined to get her mind back on me. I surprised her by pulling her into an embrace and kissing her. Usually I never kissed first but maybe this was the kind of thing she was looking for. My heart immediately sank. She kissed me back but not like she liked it. She just let her arms dangle at her sides and seemed to wait until I was done.

_I could tell that it was over,_

_ when her lips met mine._

_ There was an emptiness in her voice,_

_ hesitation when she smiled._

I stopped and looked at her with the hurt in my eyes showing. She pulled away and looked at me with no blush, nothing to show she enjoyed the kiss. She seemed bewildered by my wounded look.

"What's wrong, Jeremy?" she asked concerned.

"I think we need to have a talk," I told her. I could deny this no longer.

"What about?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not here. Someplace private please," I said continuing to walk to the end of the bridge. She followed me. I didn't try taking her hand again. I knew now it wasn't the same for her as it was for me.

"Jeremy, please tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me," she said as we neared Kadic after walking in silence for several minutes. I'm scaring _her_? That's ironic.

When we came to the benches outside the school, I finally stopped and turned to her. I had the sickening feeling that after this talk, I would be single, but we can't pretend anymore.

I took a deep breath and spoke but softly so she wouldn't think I was mad at her, "You're not…happy with me are you?"

She blinked, "What? Of course I am, Why would you ask that?"

"You didn't even remember our date or seem to enjoy kissing me or holding my hand," I pointed out.

"What? That's not-"

"You've been acting different," I interrupted, "Less enthusiastic to hang out with me, and spending all your time with Odd."

Her cheeks went red as soon as I mentioned his name, yet she tried to deny it, "No I haven't," she looked down.

_She didn't have to say a word,_

_ It was just so plain to see,_

_ She'd found what she'd been looking for,_

_ And I knew it wasn't me._

I shook my head, "Aelita be honest. You're blushing right now just from hearing his name! Odd nearly died today and you thought it was the end of the world. He's been acting different too. He sacrificed himself for you, and has been protective of you and more serious around you. I saw you both in the scanner room, the way you gazed at each other, don't try to tell me people who are just friends do that."

She frowned, "You _spied_ on me? That's really-"

"You love him, don't you?" I interrupted her. She blushed deeper and looked at the ground like a guilty child, and she hadn't denied anything I had just said which proved it. Now any hope I had that she might still want to be with me was completely gone.

_I saw goodbye in her eyes,_

_ I don't think I can change it._

_ There's no way to disguise_

_ We will never make it_

"Jeremy…I.." she started then stopped. I smiled weakly.

"It's ok if you love him, Aelita," I said softly, "In case you've forgotten, I love you too. I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to pretend to be happy with me if you're truly not, that wouldn't be good for either of us. I want you to be with me 'cause you _want _to be with me, so we can go back to just being friends, ok?" I took her hands, "It's fine, really."

She looked at me with tear filled eyes, "I'm so sorry, Jeremy. I never meant to hurt you like this…"

"Don't feel bad. You didn't hurt me," I lied. She did but I would get over it. I wanted her to happy. I forced myself to continue, "I'll always be waiting if it doesn't work out."

She hugged me and I rubbed her back, trying not to think that this would be the last time I would hold her like this. I held her tight for a moment before gently pushing her away.

She sighed, "I really am sorry Jeremy," she said before turning and running away to the dorms. I stared after her. I knew I had done the right thing. It would've been selfish of me to pretend she still liked me.

_ Sometimes I feel like a clown,_

_ Who can't wash off his make-up_

_ The life she wanted it was gone,_

_ Prince Charming I wasn't,_

_ But I would trade a thousand Babylons_

_ To be in her arms tomorrow,_

_ But like the tide her love has come and gone,_

_ And it's time for me to go._

I went towards my dorm thinking about all that happened. I knew now that Aelita loved Odd but did he love her back? He better. I should've asked her that.

Before I got all the way up the stairs I heard voices in the hall and I stopped. It was them. Normally I'm not an eavesdropper, but this time I couldn't resist. I peeked around the corner and saw them standing in front of his and Ulrich's room.

"So now he knows? How did he figure it out?" Odd asked leaning against the wall gazing at her.

"I guess we havn't been very good at hiding our feelings. He said we've both been acting different. I don't know. It was probably how much I freaked out when you feel into the digital sea," she sighed and crossed her arms, "I might have been able to fool him a bit longer, but he accused me of loving you and it was too hard to pretend I don't," she smiled at him, the way she used to smile at me but with more affection. I glanced away for a second then back at the pair.

_I saw goodbye in her eyes,_

_ I don't think I can change it._

_ There's no way to disguise_

_ We will never make it_

Now they were holding hands, "I love you too, my princess, so much," Odd brushed his hand along her cheek. _I guess that answers my question. _

I should've walked away then. I knew what I needed to know now, but for some reason I couldn't help but continue to watch them. I wanted to know if she acted any different with him than when she was with me. If she was truly happier. Once again I got my answer.

They gazed at each other a few moments before kissing. This was _not _how we had kissed in the past, with gentle pecks no more than 3 at a time. This was a more frantic "I need you now" kind of way. It was a major public display of affection unfolding before my eyes that I'd only seen in movies like "Titanic" or "The Notebook". She clung to him like he was her life source, likewise with him as much as I hate to admit. They made out for what seemed like hours to me. Finally I looked away. I was right to let her go.

_I know you got somebody new now,_

_ All my candles have burned out,_

_ He's gonna love the way you shine,_

_ So did I_

_ So don't smile at me if it ain't what you need_

_ I saw goodbye in your eyes_

_ I know that it's over._

I was about to walk away when I heard them talking again. They must have had to stop to catch a breath. I peeked around the corner again.

"I feel so bad about Jeremy though. I hate hurting him even though I know I belong with you," said Aelita leaning against his chest. He stroked her hair. I raised my eyebrows. I'd never done that. I thought girls hated having their hair messed with, but she seemed to like it. Maybe if I'd asked Odd for girl advice, this wouldn't have happened.

"Yeah I know. Me too. Was he upset?" he asked.

"He wasn't even mad at me. He's a great guy, just not the one for me," she sighed.

"Well make it up to him somehow. The right girl for him is out there somewhere," Odd kissed her forehead. I cringed. _Yeah right, you took the right girl for me,_ I thought frowning.

"Talia has a crush on him. Why don't we set him up on a blind date?" she asked before he pulled back.

"Great idea, princess," he smiled, "Well at least we don't have to hid it from him anymore. 'Cause it kills me seeing you with him."

"I know," she gazed up at him, "But it's you and me now." They hugged and then went into his room.

Strangely I didn't feel as torn apart as before. _Talia? Ok, maybe I'm not actually mad after all, _I thought smiling slightly before going down to my room.

**Plzzz review! this took me a while :P Also check out my new community I started its ALL oddlita stories mine, and my favorites. Check it out or PM me if you want to help me put with it. Secret Admirer will be updated within the next month I cross my heart and hope to die!- SB**


End file.
